


Day At The Beach|| Bagginshield one-shot

by AnironSidh



Series: Bagginshield One Shots [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Collecting Seashells, Day At The Beach, F/M, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, sea shells, that failed epicly, this was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnironSidh/pseuds/AnironSidh
Summary: For the #bagginshieldsummeradventure hosted by aquilea-of-the-lonely-mountain on tumblr!Bilbo Baggins reluctantly agrees to go on a trip to the beach along with his nephew, Frodo. He’s still not over his fear of the water, so his boyfriend must show him the wonderful things about the ocean.Note: This was just supposed to be a cute little one-shot about collecting sea-shels and Bagginshield, but it quickly turned into this monster of a thing! I promise that there is seashells eventually, and lots of fluff. This is the fluffiest fluff.





	Day At The Beach|| Bagginshield one-shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquileaofthelonelymountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquileaofthelonelymountain/gifts).



> Note: This was just supposed to be a cute little one-shot about collecting sea-shells and Bagginshield, but it quickly turned into this monster of a thing! I promise that there is seashells eventually, and lots of fluff. This is the fluffiest fluff.

Prompt from and event hosted by: aquilea-of-the-lonely-mountain on tumblr.  
Prompt: “Collecting sea shells.”  
#bagginshield summer adventure

Summary: Bilbo Baggins reluctantly agrees to go on a trip to the beach along with his nephew, Frodo. He’s still not over his fear of the water, so his boyfriend must show him the wonderful things about the ocean.

Note: This was just supposed to be a cute little one-shot about collecting sea-shels and Bagginshield, but it quickly turned into this monster of a thing! I promise that there is seashells eventually, and lots of fluff. This is the fluffiest fluff.

 

     To say that Bilbo Baggins was slightly nervous was a vast understatement. His hands shook as he fetched his cellphone and moved to deposit it in his pocket. The screen lit up for a moment, displaying a text.

To: Bilbo Baggins. From: Thorin Durin  
You can come and pick up Frodo whenever you want.

     Bilbo gulped. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered at the thought of seeing his ridiculously attractive neighbor again.  
     “Right. I’m going to do it this time. I’ll ask him out.” Bilbo encouraged himself, stepping outside.  
     And right into the pouring rain. He sighs, lamenting the fact that Lobelia had stolen his umbrella. Then he made a mad dash around the corner to the first house on Erebor Drive. He knocked lightly on the door.  
     “Hi Mr. Boggins!” a small boy cheered. The boy, Kili, looked up at him with a grin.  
     “Hello Kili.” Bilbo replied, once again ignoring the wrong pronunciation of his name. “Is your Uncle around?”  
     “Uh-huh. I’ll get him.’  
     Bilbo nodded, stepping into the entryway. He looked around as Kill disappeared around the corner. A few pictures lay on a small table just inside the door. Bilbo picked one up, smiling.  
     In the picture, Kili and his brother Fili were in front of the camera, holding handfuls of seashells. A dark-haired woman laughed beside them, her hair filled with sand. She was holding a large shell one of her sons had given her. And behind them stood Thorin, looking awkwardly at the camera.  
     “That one’s my favourite.” rumbled a familiar deep voice. Bilbo whirled around to see Thorin Durin watching him with a faint possibility of a smile.  
     “I-It’s a very nice one.” Bilbo stuttered. He put the picture back down and tried to hide the blush he knew was coating his cheeks.  
     It was really very unfair just how attractive Thorin was. His dark hair was streaked through with silver, having the opposite effect of making him look older and instead increasing his attractiveness. His piercing blue eyes were rarely lit up with happiness, but when they were, the butterflies in Bilbo’s stomach did cartwheels.  
     “Oh, uhm, yes. It’s a nice one.” Bilbo stammered, cursing at himself for his awkwardness. Luckily, Thorin chuckled softly.  
     “Frodo should be ready to go soon. He and the boys made a mess of their things.”  
     Bilbo nodded. “That’s alright.”  
     The two men lapsed into silence, the only noise being the boys playing around in the background.  
     “I should probably make sure they’re not, you know,...” Thorin’s voice grew quieter as he began turning back towards the hallway. Bilbo stared at him, frozen until he jolted forwards.  
     “Um, wait.I-” Bilbo stuttered out, pulling his hand back. “I, er, I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to grab a coffee or something. With me.”  
     Thorin seemed to study him for a moment before he finally smiled. “I would enjoy that. Friday at noon?”  
     “Yeah.” Bilbo breathed out. He had an appointment then, but it could be postponed. Getting a coffee with Thorin, scratch that, going on a maybe-date with Thorin was much more important than talking to his publisher. Gandalf would have to understand.  
     Frodo darted out into the hallway and into his uncle, effectively breaking the moment. Bilbo was pulled out of the door after a quick, “Friday?” “Friday.”.

\-----------------------

     Their first date was the usual amount of awkwardness. Most of the conversation was about the boys. Bilbo learned that Fili and Kili’s father had died in an accident just before Kili was born and that Thorin had been helping to raise them. Bilbo told Thorin how Frodo’s parents had drowned and he had fought his relatives to bring the little boy home with him. They spoke about other things of course, but then it was time to go.  
     The second date was a dinner at a place owned by Thorin’s friend, Bombur. The man himself was large and quite jolly, and Bilbo found a friend in him that enjoyed food as much as he did. But the dinner was lovely, and Thorin walked him to his car. They chatted for a moment before Bilbo quickly pressed a barely-there kiss to his cheek and darted off.  
Bilbo would always remember their third date. Nothing special, just a walk in the park at night. Thorin brought a picnic basket his sister Dis had put together. They sat on a blanket and star-gazed until Thorin rolled over, blocking the stars, and kissed him better than he’d ever been kissed before. He was lucky Frodo was with his cousins and the house was empty.  
     He finally met Dis and was introduced to the boys as their uncles’ boyfriend two weeks later. Dis studied him intensely for a moment and then nearly hugged the air out of him and proceeded to tell him every embarrassing story about Thorin she knew while said man sulked beside him.  
     A month into the summer holidays saw Thorin and his nephews trailing to Bilbo’s house. The boys ran off to play with Frodo and his new toys, leaving their uncle behind.  
     “They had better not unpack all of their things.” Bilbo sighed. Thorin chuckled.  
     “Most of our luggage is in the car. All they have is whatever they stuffed in their pockets.”  
Bilbo pulled a large suitcase out from the corner. “Both Frodo and I fit everything in here. I haven’t been to the beach in years. I may have forgotten to pack some things.” he muttered. Thorin called the boys, who came tripping over each other into the hallway, and directed them and tugged the suitcase along into the car. Bilbo followed behind the group and locked up his house. He’d made sure that the Gamgees, his neighbors, had a spare key in case. They would only be at the beach for about a week, but he would take no chances if Lobelia came by.  
     The car ride to the cottage they had rented was rather uneventful. The boys made plenty of noise for the first hour until they fell asleep, Kili and Frodo leaning on Fili’’s shoulders on either side of him. Bilbo quickly snapped a picture and made sure to send it to Dis.  
     When they arrived at the cottage late at night, Thorin scooped up both Fili and Kili and carried them inside. Frodo woke up and stumbled inside holding onto Bilbo’s arm. All five of them fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.  
     As soon as the boys woke up they immediately decided to jump onto their uncles to wake them up and demanded to go swimming. Though it took about two hours and many cups of coffee for Thorin and tea for Bilbo, the small group made their way down to the shore. Bilbo set up their towels and umbrella while the boys tugged Thorin into the water. He watched as a three-versus-one splash battle began. The boys seemed to be winning until Thorin shot a wave twice their size at them.  
     Frodo ran up to Bilbo, his dark curls glued to his forehead, and tried to pull him up. “Come and swim, Uncle Bilbo!” he begged.  
     “Oh, I don’t know about that, lad.”  
     The boy, however, refused to take that as an answer. “Please? There’s lots of really pretty seashells in the water!”  
     Thorin grinned at him. “Come on, ghivashel.”  
     Bilbo sighed as he got up. Thorin knew very well how effective that silly nickname was. Something about ‘treasure of all treasures’ or something. It was a part of some language Thorin’s ancestors had spoken, and Bilbo found he had a soft spot for it.  
     “Fine.” he muttered. All three boys cheered. Fili and Kili jumped off of Thorin and ran to him. They pulled him down to the water until the water reached his waist. Bilbo froze in place.  
     “Alright, boys, how about you go look for seashells or something?” Thorin suggests, apparently sensing his discomfort. Bilbo was seized by a wave of adoration for his boyfriend.  
The boys agreed, racing off onto the sand. Bilbo watched as they split up, each with a bucket, and a challenge of each being the one to collect the most.  
     Then Thorin was in front of him and holding his hands gently and Bilbo felt calm again.  
     “Are you alright?” Thorin murmured. Bilbo nodded, choosing instead to look at the shells peeking out of the sand below his feet, and then up at his boyfriend.  
     “I-I’m fine,” Bilbo said, cringing at the stutter, “I just don’t do well in water.”  
     Thorin walked them backwards into shallower water until the waves lapped at Bilbo’s knees. He held onto his boyfriend’s hands and began swinging them back and forth. Bilbo chuckled softly. He stopped for a moment to pick up something between them. When he held it in his hand, Bilbo gaped at the large perfectly-shaped shell. It looked like the fake ones sold at the boardwalk if not for the mini cracks and imperfect tiny chips on the edges.  
     “Isn’t this pretty?” Thorin’s voice was soft and quiet as he talked. Bilbo grinned and picked up another seashell. This was a smaller one, but its’ colour more than made up for that. It was a dark blue alike to the one Thorin loved.  
     The two spent the next while racing around the shallow water and picking up seashells they found. When they looked up it was to see the hoards of shells in their arms. The boys sat on the shore with overflowing buckets. Frodo held out an empty one for Bilbo’s shells, and Fili produced one from somewhere.  
     “So,” Bilbo chimed, “Who won?”  
     The boys investigated each other’s buckets, and then their uncles’. Fili shrugged. “I dunno. Can we go eat now?”  
     Thorin laughed at his nephew’s question. He ruffled Fili’s hair and nodded. “Sure, why not? I think there was a hot dog stand somewhere.”  
     All three boys grabbed their buckets and raced towards the stairs. Bilbo and Thorin followed a short distance behind, hand in hand.  
     As they walked back to the hotel, Frodo and Kili leaning on Fili ahead of them, Bilbo decided that this may have been the best vacation he would ever have.


End file.
